


I Am the One

by mmmdraco



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chichiri has his first time with Tasuki as his own purity ritual just before the summoning of Suzaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am the One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Chichiri was almost fed up with Miaka... the girl claimed to not even be able to read kanji. He was about to tell her that he'd read it and she could repeat (which would likely end up happening in the ceremony anyway) when her attendants came into the room.   
"Miko-sama?" Miaka turned to face them. "We've come to help you change your clothes."

Confused, as per usual, Miaka didn't listen to the context of the sentence and mistook "omeshi" to mean rice insteads of clothes. "Rice?" Chichiri giggled silently behind his mask at the idea of changing rice. "I already ate!"

Hotohori burst in. "She didn't mean that. You'll purify yourself, and put on ceremonial clothing." 

Miaka finally understood. "Oh."

The emperor continued. "During the process, you can think about your wishes. Only three."

"What? That's it?" Miaka seemed most disturbed by the news.

"So, please, come with us," one of the attendants asked. Miaka followed after handing the Shinzaho scroll to Hotohori.

Tamahome reached inside his pocket. "Uh... Miaka, I have something to return to you." Suddenly, he was knocked over by a fully recovered Tasuki, grinning and baring his fangs.

With one foot firmly on Tamahome's back, Tasuki proclaimed with his arms tensed into muscles, "Gen-chan has returned!"

Chichiri and Hotohori looked on in horror, though, in reality, they both wanted to laugh quite uproariously.

As Tasuki turned to look out the window, his hands on his hips in fists, Tamahome jumped up and yelled, "Damn you! That hurt!"

Tasuki turned his head. "Yo, Tamahome, were you there?"

The seishi known as Chiriko of the Suzaku shichiseishi smiled and said, with his arms behind his back, "Mitsukake's returned him to normal."

Mitsukake, ever the voice of reason, said, "So, try not to be a pest." No one was sure whom the comment was directed toward.

Chichiri placed one finger to his mask. "Yare yare na no da. If Tasuki hadn't been healed, things would be so peaceful."

Tasuki burst forth. "What the hell did you say?"

Chichiri grinned widely. "Just that things are back to normal, Tasuki. Peaceful na no da!"

Tasuki smiled back. "Hai! Just as things should be with me around."

Tamahome brushed himself off and exited the room. "I must go find Miaka! And, when I see her, I will say 'Miaka!' Then, she will say, 'Tamahome!' Then I will say, 'Miaka!' and she will say, 'Tamahome!' Then..."

Hotohori frowned momentarily before remembering that it might give him wrinkles. "Try to catch her before she purifies herself. I, for one, will retire to my chambers to rest so that I may be even more beautiful at the time of the summoning."

Mitsukake and the seishi, Chiriko, also retired to their rooms; Mitsukake to rest up after healing Tasuki, Chiriko to play himself to sleep with his flute. "Ja ne!"

When Tasuki and Chichiri were alone in the summoning room, Chichiri sent out a blast of ki to shut the doors and keep them closed until he chose to call back his ki to open them. "Tasuki no da?"

Tasuki was shedding his clothing. "Hai, Chichiri? Come on, take your clothes off. We don't have much time before the ceremony."

Chichiri paused, then took off his mask, shying away from the look of awe and adoration that Tasuki gave him. "Tasuki... Is it right to do something such as this in the summoning room where everything is supposed to stay pure na no da?"

Tasuki looked up from where he was trying to tug off one of his boots. Finally managing to pull it off, he looked up at Chichiri, standing and pulling the other man into a warm embrace. "Chichiri... there is nothing more pure than true love. Neither of us will lose any more purity from this than we have before and the only thing it will do to the room is give it more energy, and maybe a bit more heat."

"Taiitsu-kun said that the Miko and her seishi have to be as pure as possible. The Miko cannot be touched until after Suzaku has been summoned."

Kissing Chichiri, Tasuki gently stroked the other man's cheek. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not the Miko. Are you the Miko?"

Chichiri shook his head.

"Well, then, that's a damn good thing. Besides, I thought we agreed to this last night."

Blushing, Chichiri stepped away. "Last night... you kept kissing me. I feel so much for you, Tasuki... but what sake does to you, your kisses do to me."

Tasuki looked crestfallen for a moment, then smirked, the amused smiled not quite reaching his eyes. "I suppose that hearing that you were drunk on my kisses is what made you agree is supposed to make me back down. Well, it won't. I'm constantly drunk on everything you do. All of the stupid things I do, they're your fault because I'm too in love with you to know better."

Chichiri was glancing, uninterested, at the floor. "Tasuki... please... I'd really prefer to do this in your room. Losing my virginity... not in this room. Just... not in this room."

Eyes wide, Tasuki lay a concerned hand on Chichiri's shoulder. "You mean... Shit, you really are a virgin? I thought you were just kidding me about all that purity shit."

Shaking his head, Chichiri brought a hand out in front of him and drew back the spell that held the door shut. "Your room?"

Smirking fully this time, Tasuki swept Chichiri up in his arms and walked him through the palace in his arms. Chichiri made it look like he was fighting to get out of Tasuki's grasp, but anyone who took a second look would have noticed that he was without his mask and still smiling.

When they finally made it to Tasuki's room, Tasuki pushed open the door with his foot, placing Chichiri delicately on the bed before closing and locking the door behind him. "Chichiri..."

Turning his head to the side to gaze lovingly at Tasuki, Chichiri trailed his fingers up the front of his robe to place his palm over his heart. "You made me come alive na no da. I can smile for you without the mask no da. Tasuki... I love you no da."

Tasuki, dumping the pile of his clothing, which he'd scooped up before grabbing Chichiri, onto the floor, pulled off the remainder of his garments. "I love you, too. Fuck, you made me come alive as well. That's why I want to make this right for you. So, tell me first... are you sure about this? You're not drunk on my kisses, under a spell, on any drugs, pretending I'm someone else, any of that?"

Chichiri sat up and let his robes trail off his shoulders, tossing his hat and kesa in one corner. "More sure about this than anything else. I want this to be with you."

Naked and proud, Tasuki walked toward the other man and began to strip him of his remaining clothing. "Do you know anything about this at all?" The blush that rose to Chichiri's cheeks was Tasuki's answer. "All right. In that case, we'll take this a step at a time. If at any time you want me to stop, just say so and I will." Chichiri nodded.

Tasuki rose suddenly and ran to the corner of the room where his bag was. Chichiri, covering himself quickly, sat up. "Tasuki... What?"

He ran back, a small container in his hands. "Just a bit of, er, outside help. It makes things easier, and makes it so that we can do this a lot sooner in the future than if I don't use it. It's lavender oil."

Chichiri smiled and lay back down. "Oh. Hai. Let's keep going na no da."

"Hai." Eyes closed tightly, Chichiri lay back and let Tasuki run steady fingers all over his body. "Chichiri, relax. I promise that if you relax, this won't hurt a bit. We'll take it slow." He began placing soothing kisses at every point of Chichiri's body that seemed to do it the most good.

When Tasuki dipped his fingers into the container that he'd been warming in his hand, Chichiri was blissfully unaware, having given himself over to light touches and soft caresses. With a patient demeanor that betrayed his passion, Tasuki slid effortlessly between Chichiri's quickly spreading legs and led his fingers to the other man's entrance. He simply let his fingers massage at the tight muscles, his other hand still stroking the rest of Chichiri's trembling body. "You're going great."

Under Tasuki's gaze, his touch, Chichiri's blushed and turned his head to one side. "Tasuki..." When one finger had made it's way inside of him, he drew in a gentle breath. "That feels, hmm, interesting."

The next string of kisses they shared distracted Chichiri enough that Tasuki managed to pull away with three fingers working their way through Chichiri's resistance. "Tell me when you think you're ready."

Chichiri enjoyed the simple process of being spread open, nothing hidden from the world, from Tasuki. He was comfortable, and beginning to enjoy this, though there hadn't yet been a moment where he *hadn't* enjoyed it.

With a gasp, Chichiri clenched the bedcovers in his fists. Tasuki had deliberately prodded something within him. The sensation that is had produced... It made him feel delicious, and made him want a good deal more. "More... I'm ready, Tasuki."

Tasuki grinned rakishly, one fang shining in the light. "I thought you might say that."

With deliberate delicacy, Tasuki manuevered himself nearer to Chichiri's entrance. He used one hand to help position himself and began to circle a bit with his hips, gently entering Chichiri who was moaning softly and revelling in the sensations that this act had produced.

Once he was fully sheathed within Chichiri, Tasuki pressed several insistent kisses to his neck. "How's it feel?"

Trembling only slightly, Chichiri slid his hands up from their imprisonment in the bedsheets to cup gently at Tasuki's face. He kissed the other man almost constantly, adding short comments in the brief moments when his lips weren't joined with Tasuki's own. "Good... love you... so good... full..."

"Shh... Chichiri... I love you. I'm happy I can do this for you, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it, too." He winked at Chichiri and shifted his hips slightly.

Chichiri moaned softly. "You make me feel like I've got nothing that I need to hide from you."

Tasuki smiled, shifting his hips again and drawing another soft moan from his partner. "Good. That's what I want you to feel like." He took a deep breath of his own, the sensation of filling Chichiri taunting his patience. "I'm... I'm going to start moving now. A bit more, ya know."

Nodding softly, Chichiri wrapped one leg around Tasuki, his other leg propped up with his knee bent. "I know you'll make this good."

"Fuck, Chichiri. You're the one making this good."

A mischievious grin evident on his face, Chichiri said, "Fuck sounds good. Let's do *that* and see how it feels."

Tasuki lifted his hips and pulled himself from Chichiri's depths, plunging right back in as soon as Chichiri began to feel the loss.

The motion was continued, both members of the act building on the desire that had been plaguing them all day, making it something special and wonderful, throbbing and intense.

Chichiri had since wrapped both of his legs around Tasuki, yearning for deeper contact, just as Tasuki had increased the rhythm that his body thrummed against his lover's.

Lost in a battle with lust, Chichiri arched against his lover. "Tasuki..."

Tasuki, almost finding his final notch, brought one hand to firmly encircle Chichiri's arousal, stroking him to a climax that rivalled his own similarly-timed one in strength and evidence.

Chichiri was trembling as Tasuki pulled himself from him. "Chi...Chichiri... Are you okay? Shit, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Laughing just slightly, Chichiri pulled Tasuki into his embrance. "Only you could see me 'suffering' from amazing sex and ask that. I'm fine. That was... incredible."

Tasuki blushed slightly, busying himself with bringing his lips to sip of the man's essence that so proudly stained his skin. "I'm glad," he whispered.

With a deep breath, Chichiri began to sit up. "I think we're ready to go call Suzaku, don't you?"

Tasuki nuzzled against him. "Well, at least you called my name first."

With a laugh, Chichiri pulled Tasuki into a sweet embrace. "Tasuki... I love you. Thank you."

Tasuki smiled, nipping at the strong cords of muscle in Chichiri's neck. "You're quite welcome. Anything at all for the one I love."

They sat in peaceful silence for a few moments, gently stroking each other in the come down from their bliss. Tasuki was the first to stand, offering his hand to Chichiri. Helped up by said hand, Chichiri set off around the room to gather his clothing, for once in his life not embarassed by such a thing.

Tasuki appeared fully dressed before him just as he pulled on his kesa. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be na no da."

Together, they walked back toward the ceremonial chambers, neither man ashamed of what they were walking away from, neither man afraid of what they were walking toward.


End file.
